thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rembrandt
Rembrandt is the Warriors' graffiti artist. A writer that gets up whenever he can. A little soft around the edges, but still able to maneuver around any obstacle. He was played by Marcelino Sánchez and voiced by Andy Señor Jr. Description Rembrandt is a young Hispanic boy who appears to be in his late teens to early twenties. He has dark brown hair that he wears in a large Afro, and is relatively short compared to his fellow Warriors, especially Snow. He wears his Warriors waistcoat, red-brown jeans, and black-and-white converse shoes. He also wears a red neckerchief, which he uses as a tourniquet after being cut by a member of the Lizzies. In the film, he carries a brown messenger bag, which he keeps his spray paint in. However, in the game universe, the Warriors have pockets on the inside of their waistcoats, making the bag redundant and absent. Rembrandt states that he is glad he joined the Warriors, so he wouldn't have to return to his previous position in life, which was never specified. Personality Rembrandt is the least battle-hardened of the Warriors members chosen to attend the meeting, and possibly the whole gang. Being a graffit artist, he was essentially chosen to tag places that the gang had been. He is also responsible for serving as a secondary scout, behind Fox, as he is seen reading subway maps and keeping track of train routes. Due to being in foreign parts of the city, Rembrandt is fairly cautious around other gangs that the Warriors encounter, particularly the Lizzies. As the least experienced fighter, he is advised by Swan before the conclave to stick close to the other members. During the conclave, Rembrandt is among the numerous gang members who cheers for Cyrus during his speech. Rembrandt is shown to have a very keen interest in art. When he first attended art class, he saw The Night Watch, a painting by Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn, and was very interested in it. It is assumed that this is the event where he decided to go by 'Rembrandt'. Rembrandt's preferred method of insulting someone is calling them a "toy", which is someone who is bad at graffiti. In The Film Rembrandt is brought as one of the delegates to the meeting to spray tags over the Bronx so people would know the Warriors had been there. After Cyrus is shot and the Warriors escape to the graveyard, Rembrandt leaves a tag on a tombstone. One of the most notable scenes for Rembrandt was during his moment with the Lizzies, alongside Vermin and Cochise. He was the only one paying attention, yet also the only one who left with an injury, as he got his arm cut by a knife, before escaping, when he realized that the Lizzies are among the groups hunting down the Warriors, who thought that they shot Cyrus. Rembrandt was the first to strike against the Punks, temporarily blinding one of them with a spray can. Rembrandt was one of the six Warriors to make it back to Coney. In The Game Rembrandt is the first playable character in the game, passing his initiation during ''New Blood'', by beating up some bums (who were later compensated with alcohol) and doing well against a fight with three other Warriors; Ace, West, and Terrance. In the mission Payback, Rembrandt leaves tags all over the Destroyers' territory, including a large tag on The Destroyers' hangout. He represents The Warriors in a tagging competition in the mission Writer's Block, where he wins. Later on, during All-City, he sprays new metro trains with 'The Warriors' to spread their name across the city. Rembrandt took pride in the fact that pictures of his tags on the metro trains were published in newspapers. In The Novel In the novel, Rembrandt resembles the character Hinton. Hinton is the gang's tagger and the protagonist of the book. Unlike Rembrandt, Hinton is the second youngest of the gang (although, Marcelino Sanchez was the second youngest Warrior actor). He also has sex with a prostitute while waiting for his gang, while Rembrandt went with the Lizzies while waiting for his gang. Also unlike Rembrandt, Hinton starts to feel resentment towards his gang. Hinton makes it back to Coney and falls asleep on his fire escape, with deep feelings of loneliness. Jailbreak Rembrandt's role in Jailbreak was significant, as he was the one that planned to bust Ajax out of jail. Rembrandt told this to Swan and he agreed to do this. They were successful and Rembrandt was partially praised along with the other Warriors. Rembrandt was also the main protagonist in Jailbreak, revolving around some of his past, including how he developed his artistic talent. Fighting Ability Rembrandt is the weakest and least experienced member of the Warriors, but he makes up for it in caution and cleverness. His fighting style is more of a classic street fighter - the same style as that of Cowboy and the Hurricanes. He can use his spray paint in his non-rage combos. Like Fox, his power move is the weak push, while his rage power move is an equally weak foot-trip move, similar to Deke's power move, and Ghost's secondary power move. He, Fox, Cowboy and Vermin have a special raging animation, which lasts longer than the standard animation. This can be disadvantageous, especially for Fox and Vermin, as rage time is wasted on waiting for the animation to end. Oddly, he is the only character in the whole game where none of his grapple moves have any slow motion moments. Furthermore, Swan, Cochise and Rembrandt are the only characters in the game that don't share any of their grapple moves with anyone. However, Cochise and Rembrandt do share the same fight stance. He states that Cleon taught him how to fight. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Tagging, Uncuffing, Lock Picking Strength: 4/10 Solid: Stealing Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Resisting Arrest, Mugging Health: 4/10 Rage: 6/10 Quotes * "Come on, let's move." - LET'S GO * "Hold up a sec." - HOLD UP * "Come on, get in the shadows..." - LET'S GO (shadows) * "Sshhh… Don't get made." - HOLD UP (shadows) * "Take 'em out!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Cover me!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Smash everything in sight." - MAYHEM * "Let's take it all!" - MAYHEM (store) * "Get the hell outta here!" - SCATTER * "Man, they can't hear me." - OUT OF RANGE * "Damn, they must be in trouble - they can't hear me." - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) * "Am I making you mad?!" - Threat * "I'll snuff you out!" - Threat * "Shit, man! You gotta pay attention!" - Threat * "Keep your head up!" - Threat * "I'm rockin' this loser!" - Threat * "Let's scrap, asshole!" - Threat * "Ya think ya can take me? Let's see it!" - Threat * "Me an' you, man! Right now!" - Threat * "I'm gonna LOSE IT on you!" - Rage * "Get ready to be wrecked, toy!" - Rage * "That's it, sucker! I'm ragin' out!" - Rage * "Come on, man! You wanna fuck around?! LET'S GO!" - Rage * "Let me show you how the Warriors bop!" - Rage * "What's shakin', man?" - Greeting Warrior * "Sorry, man. I need this." - Taking weapon from ally * "Man, this looks gross." - Wearing a hat * "I'm not sure I want this ratty thing on my head." - Wearing a hat * "Yeah, I'm here for the bread. Okay?" - Requesting protection money * "Just came by to pick up the payment." - Requesting protection money * "If you wanna stay protected, you'll give me the dough." - Requesting protection money * "You're BOMBED." - Spraying someone * "In your face, toy!" - Spraying someone * "You wanna mess NOW?" - Spraying someone * "Aaahhhh!" - Spraying someone * "Cross YOU out." - Spraying someone * "You like this mark?" - Spraying someone * "Asshole!" - Spraying someone * "Nice." - Spraying someone * "Jesus, leave the poor sucker lone. You're going crazy." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Woah, warchief! What's the deal? Ya don't gotta do that. Chill out." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Come on now, warlord. Ain't no need to keep that up. LET'S GO." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Alright, Snow - let's ROCK these trains." - After smashing the guards' radio in ''All-City'' * "This bomb's done. Only one more to go." - After tagging the second-last train in All-City * "Cool, now let's get outta here and head back to Coney." - After tagging the last train in All-City *"Don't worry - I don't feel like getting wrecked." - Response to Swan telling him to stay close *"He's the one and only." - On Cyrus *"Boy, that chick's got some mouth." - After The Warriors are cursed at by Mercy *"Pst. Over here, warchief." - Calling to Swan in ''No Permits, No Parley'' *"Hey. I'm right over here." - Calling to Swan in No Permits, No Parley *"Hey, you guys, we ain't got time." - To Vermin and Cochise, as they spot The Lizzies *"We're not gonna be able to make it back." - After learning about the hit on them *"Oh, Jesus..." - Response when learning of Ajax's arrest Trivia *Rembrandt is the shortest, weakest, youngest, and only Hispanic Warrior. **However, his actor was older than Cochise's actor, David Harris. *Rembrandt was named after the famous artist of the same name, that lived in the 17th century. *Fans had long debated whether Rembrandt was homosexual. Walter Hill confirmed this in an interview in 2017. *Andy Senor was brought as a replacement voice for Marcelino Sánchez in the game, as the actor died of AIDS-related cancer on 21st November, 1986, nineteen years before the game was released. *In the film, he has light brown skin and dark brown hair, but a lighter skin tone and black hair in the game. *Strangely, along with Mercy, he appears to be black in ''Jailbreak''. *He is the only main Warrior in the game to have only one piece of recorded dialogue for each of the eleven Warchief commands. *When all nine Warriors (and Mercy) pose at the end of ''Armies of the Night'', Rembrandt is the only one not to have his own posing stance - he just uses the default in-game stance instead. *When he sprays people during his standing grapple move, they almost always come out with the screams they'd make when on fire, whilst occasionally making a pain sound as if they were being sprayed manually (by pressing O+Triangle when not grappled). When he sprays people during his ground grapple move, they usually make a pain sound as if they were being sprayed manually, whilst occasionally making a regular pain sound. *There is a small, cosmetic glitch in the game that can only be performed with Rembrandt; grab someone and position yourself so that a ledge is right behind you, then perform his regular take-down. If done correctly, during the second blow of the takedown (spraying opponent's face whilst on their knees), Rembrandt will fall off the ledge as he steps back and readies his spray can, stopping him from spraying the opponent. However, the opponent will still act as if he had sprayed them, and moan in pain. Rembrandt will now still be holding the can in his left hand, allowing you to roam like this. *Even when in his starting uniform, Rembrandt is still able to pull a paint can out of his torso during his grapple moves, despite only wearing a shirt, and thus having no pockets on his upper body. *Rembrandt is the only Warrior to be 'introduced' in his non-Warrior clothes. Gallery 55641-20850.png Tumblr_m6l4dtLKlP1qzq78fo1_500.jpg|In the movie. TheWarriors3.jpg|In the game. AUG131256-02.jpg|In the comic. RembrandtMain.jpg RembrandtFlash.jpg es:Rembrandt Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Artists